The Naggy Night Mother
by SneakyDorcas
Summary: Short vignettes in the life of Mino, the current Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, as he holds a sacred vigil with the Night Mother. Attending also, on various occasions, are the shade of Lucien Lachance, who offers the Listener spiritual advice, and the Night Mother's Keeper, Cicero.
1. Camaraderie

Night Mom is Naggy  
 _A story of the Elder Scrolls_

* * *

You wouldn't think Mino Belizane was the Listener from the looks of him. Every Imperial in Skyrim had the same nondescript brown locks, the same murky gray eyes. (Once, he wore a handlebar mustache that looked like what a naive country boy would think a villain looked like. Of course, it was gone the day after I noticed it.)

Admittedly, his attire was striking, at times; he often wore exotic and mighty armors he'd gathered from all across the world. One of the more memorable was a suit made out of what seemed to be sheets of ice. He claimed it was stalhrim, and contained fragments of captured Nord souls (which, given how he normally ranted about the souls of the people we killed and how they went to a wondrous place at the side of Sithis, was slightly odd, but it's not like I was going to argue).

No, he was easy to peg if you sat next to him. It was the way he acted.

Arguing with someone who wasn't there, interrupting himself and changing the subject at random... and don't get me started on the mood swings.

I don't envy our current Listener. Having the Night Mother in your head all the time must be an ordeal and a half.

-overheard from Kareena Swims-In-Sewage, Slayer of the Dark Brotherhood

* * *

 _Remember, young one. The Sanctuary is out of milk_.

"Yes, I know. I know, Mom, I know. Thank you." Mino Belizane's hand unclenched from being an angry fist. The humorless smile faded from his face, replaced by a pained frown. "Thank you, Mother, I'm happy you remind me about some stuff. Really. But can you... I don't know, remind me only when I _don't_ remember?"

 _Watch your tongue, whelp. I will tell you whatever I want to tell you._

"So can I. And you know what else I can do? Stop speaking."

 _What a wonder. I never knew that was among your repertoire._

"Ha ha. Funny." Mino glared at a nearby wall. "You know what I mean. And you know that I can back that threat up. I could kill anyone you sent after me. I killed the Lord of All Dragons, and all of his High Priests, without your help."

 _Do you know what I've done without your help, child?_

Mino straightened up; he was intrigued. "Oh?"

 _Precisely._

Mino rolled his eyes. "Oh, not this again..."

" _The words of the Night Mother are sacrosanct. Disrespecting them is death and disfavor._ "

"THANK YOU, LUCIEN!"

" _Also, bandits are-_ "

 _You think you're safe from the afterlife with Sithis because you've promised your soul to an afterlife five times over, not because he favors you. You're a fool. All lives go to Sithis in the end, no matter who. Tinker, tailor-_

"'-Soldier, sailor, potter or pastrel, wizard or wastrel, the Brotherhood punishes all without distinction', yes. I know. You've told me that like, seven times today."

 _You seem to keep forgetting._

"Oh, go to Oblivion."

" _Listener, there-_ "

"I KNOW, GODS DAMN IT!" Mino yelled as he drew his mirrored daggers and cut the approaching bandits to pieces. "I CAN SEE, YOU STUPID SHADE! I..." Mino drew a ragged breath. "Lucien, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm sorry."

" _You labor under the misapprehension that I have an ego to bruise, Listener._ "

"Unlike some."

 _I can hear you two._

"I was aware."


	2. Okay, here's the situation

**Fair warning: strong language in this one.**

* * *

 _That one._

"The one with green eyes?"

 _Yes. He has performed the Black Sacrament. That strumpet Astrid has not yet found him, as she did not know. Like I do. And no one else. Because I'm the Night Mother._

"Look, can you j-" Mino stopped himself, and flashed the rest of the patrons in the bar a winning smile. "Hi. Name's Rufio. How are things?"

The Nord man grunted. "Ale's cold. Day's colder. That's how things are."

Mino's smile faltered. "Indeed. Excuse me."

 _Too embarrassed to talk to me in front of your friends?_

Mino held his tongue until he got to the washroom.

"It. Is. Conspicuous. I can't believe I have to explain this to you. You were an assassin once yourself."

 _Ho ho ho ho... who told you that, my child?_

"You. Yourself. Twice a day. For three months now. That story about the black and white rocks, your kids-"

" _The words of the Night Mother are sacrosanct. Disrespecting them is death and disfavor, Listener_ _._ "

"Yes, Lucien-"

 _Do you know why I told you that?_

"Does it matter?"

 _Because I'm the Night Mother, and no one else knows about that._

"Enric Milres did."

 _Because I told him, you dolt._

"Hmm, your skin must've changed color a few times over the years since."

 _Obviously._

Mino whistled. "Really? You could do that?"

 _My child, do you doubt that I could open up my coffin and take a nice quiet stroll down the Dawnstar coast if I wanted to?_

Mino considered. "Yes, yes I do. If you could, why wouldn't you?"

 _The reasons are manifold, and the task impossible. Of course I can't move my old body, you dolt! Tell Cicero my left knee itches something fierce when we get back._

"I'm sure you'll remind me."

"...and Pooor Cicero would so. SOOOO! Like to pluck out that old Nord's eyes and stick them inside a jar to rattle around like lacewing flies! Oooh-hoo-hoo! Did you see, Listener? Hmm? The way he glared at you? He knows something. He sees something in you, he KNOWS!"

Cicero's bells jingled as he leaned into Mino's side like a cat.

 _He doesn't actually know. But he suspects._

"How do... never mind."

Silence rose for a moment.

 _Were you about to ask, 'how do you know that'?_

"No. No, because I know what you're going to say now. Again."

 _Because I'm the Night Mother. That's why._

"Yes, but why does he suspect?"

 _You're conspicuous._

"Exactly! No one smart enough to overcome the danger of opposing the Brotherhood would suspect a thing, they'd just think I'm a crazy person!"

 _I never got this sort of flack from the Champion._

"Tell Mother that Cicero loves her!"

 _I know, sweetie._

"She knows, sweetie."

Cicero squealed in joy.

Mino shuddered. "For Shor's sake! Don't ever make that sound again!"

Cicero clapped a hand over his mouth. "Srry, Lstener," he muffledly muttered.

 _Don't you tell my little Ciccy what to do. He is more loyal than you could imagine._

"Your 'little sissy'? Poor naming decision, that."

"M-Mother! You always called me your little Ciccy?" Cicero threw his arms around Mino and squeezed.

 _Of course, dear. Now hug him back, Listener._

"I'm not comfortable-"

 _HUG HIM BACK._

"You know I'm not going to do that!"

 _One day you will learn what it means to be the only living thing on Nirn that can hear my voice._

Mino sighed. "How does that relate in even the slightest respect?"

 _You can't push back forever._

 _"It occurs to me that perhaps we should prepare for our current target. Njord Oak-Splitter's shadow is full of daggers, just waiting to be brandished. Perhaps we can arrange a meeting."_

Mino stared at Lucien for a moment. "You know, Lucien, I like the way you think."

Lucien inclined his head slightly. _"Your words honor me, Listener._ "

"WAIT!" The jester shifted one foot over the other, jangling the bells on his toes. "Cicero could follow the man... like a creeping shadow! A creeping shadow with a knife, yes! Ensure Sithis' wrath! HA!"

 _Compliment him. That was-_

"Good thinking, Cicero. Keep on him, and watch out for another tail."

" _Njord is not a Khajiit, Listener."_

"SHUT THE-... wait. Do you not know what 'tail' means?"

 _"...I thought you were talking about the other definition of tail."_

Mino screamed inwardly.

A fist banged on the door. "Hurry up in there! The mead's leaving me!"

"SHUT YOUR UGLY FACE, YOU WHALE-SPINED BEAR FUCKER!"

 _That was Njord._


	3. A Heartfelt Conversation

"Hail Sithis, Njord Storm-Cleaver."

"Hey! Yer that poncy milk-drinker that blocked the toilet!"

 _I told you he would remember your face._

"You be silent! The Night Mother heard the Sacrament's calling..."

 _Ten years ago._

"Ten ye... ah. Ten years back. Sorry. We've been busy recently, and we only just now started getting around to the backlog. You'll be happy to know you were at the top of the list. Who will taste her children's blades?"

Njord glared at him. "Bloody fools. You came too late."

 _Idiot. You shouldn't have told him about the backlog. Tell him this, my child:_

Njord went on, "I can't get my rev-"

"You still hate the old bastard, don't you?"

Njord scowled.

"The man you hate remains alive; this I know beyond all doubt, for the Night Mother has said it is true. She cares for the ones who honor her, and offers a hand to supplicate them. We are that hand, Njord. Why you hate him is of little consequence; Sithis cares not for the details. The target is dead already, dead by your call. All you need do..."

Mino's hand slid into his pocket.

"...is name the target."

Njord glared at him, a hint of mist in his eye.

For a long, loud moment, he said nothing.

 _He's going to take out a sack of coins. Just don't say anything and_ -

"Put your soul at ease."

Njord grunted as he pulled out a pouch and tossed it on the ground.  
"Kill Korth Storm-Cleaver. Stab him with his own skooma pipe."

 _Oh. That's familiar._

Mino remained silent.

 _Korth Storm-Cleaver was a client once. Asked my last Listener to kill his mother._

Mino remained silent.

 _Now, apparently, his mother was addicted to Altmer wine. Spent her debt-ridden life gambling and drinking. Funny enough, she went into debt paying off one of my Speakers for killing her father._

Njord turned on his heel and left.

 _And her father was himself a bit in debt because he took out a loan to pay us for killing his aunt. Funny how the world works, isn't it?_

"Stranger things happen," Mino muttered. "One wonders how different life would be if you didn't exist, Mother."

 _Wouldn't you like to know._

"Do you?"

 _I know everything._

"Sure you do."

A light, echoing sigh resonated inside Mino's head. _I liked the Champion better. She never talked back to me._

"If you've been telling me the truth, she never talked at all."

 _She was the perfect Listener._


	4. Stealing Is Wrong

Edit: Changed the monologue in the previous chapter to better reflect the public persona of the Listener.

* * *

" _Listener._ "

"I know."

 _"This is stupid._ "

"I know, Lucien."

 _"Then why are you doing this in broad daylight?_ "

Mino snorted. "Are you kidding? This is Riften. No one gives a toss." He looked over his shoulder. "Except Mjoll. If you see a six-foot-six woman wearing armored pelts and a greataxe, give me a heads-up, would'ja?"

" _I was under the impression that Black-Briar wanted this house's owner exempted from thievery._ "

"Someone hasn't been listening through the grapevine," Mino lilted. "See, Maven's been light on Morvin because he supplies her with some of her honey, remember? Well, turns out his farm got knocked over by some vampires, and now his usefulness is at an end. As if that's not bad enough, he demanded that Maven keep him on the payroll anyway, or he'd spill the beans to the Jarl."

" _I thought Laila Law-Giver knew about Maven's activities, and merely pretended otherwise._ "

"Bingo. Thing is, he actually tried to do it while one of Jarl Balgruuf's thane was visiting. Morvin may not be smart, but he **is** one tricky little skeever."

 _"So we're breaking in to fulfill Sithis' wishes?"_

"That, and rob him blind."

 _Before anyone else can loot the place. Smart._

"You approve?" Mino scowled.

 _It is how I started out, once upon a time. Story time later. Careful. The tumblers-_

*Click*

"There. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

- _are connected to a bell on the other side of the door. It's a signal for a group of hounds._

"I know, Mom. I disabled the knockers."

 _Wh- How?! I was watching you the-_

"FOR YOU SEE! EONS AGO, IN THE DEPTHS OF EVERGLOAM, A DREAM WAS BORN! A DREAM IN WHICH NO DOOR HELD SWAY, NO SHADOW COULD HIDE THE TRUTH! A DREAM IN WHICH ALL LANDS WERE HOME TO THE BOLD! A DREAM THAT CAME TO FRUITION THROUGH ME! FOR I AM THE MASTER OF UNLOCKING!"

 _...I hate you._

"It's mutual."

" _We are attracting attention, Listener._ "

"Fine. Tell 'em to step off."

" _Consider that your 'heads up'._ "

"Oh. Thank you, Lucien." Mino subsequently dove into a bush.

 _She didn't see you._

Mino held his tongue.

Mjoll the Lioness passed by Morvin Fyddwir's porch, Aerin trailing behind her.

As the two went around a corner, Mino released a tense sigh.

 _You know, I think that may have been the longest you've ever kept your mouth shut right in a row outside of a_ _job._

"Mother... please."

 _Oooh, did I finally hit on your weakness?_

"She's got a sword arm to die for."

The Night Mother fell silent for a moment.

"Oh, Sithis."

The Night Mother's equivalent of a cruel grin imprinted itself inside Mino's mind.

 _We have a new contact. Rorikstead. The house of Jouane Monette._

 _"_ Ah. Thanks, Mom."

 _Don't mention it._

" _Rorikstead is a nice little hamlet. Be wary, Listener. Small places hide foul secrets."_

"Ah. I gotta drop by the Sanct... Actually, Mom, do we have any operatives around Whiterun?"

 _Jenassa is lazing about on the way back home from the Druadach Redoubt job. She feels she deserves a round of applause in appreciation of a job well done._

"Does she?"

 _Yes._

"Does that mean she did her job well, or that a bit of praise would help her psyche?"

 _She slipped through their ranks unseen, a shadow wreathed in the night air. She sliced Myrrdich's throat open and put the knife in his lieutenant's hand in one swift motion, right in front of the Hag Matron. It's that kind of dexterity that you and your... companions... should aspire to._

"I _aspire_ to a sense of camaraderie, Mom. I barely trust half the people in the Sanctuary to not kill me for reasons other than my rank."

" _The words of the Night Mother are sacrosanct, Listener. Disrespecting them is death and disfavor._ "

"Don't side with her!"

" _She will be around longer than you will._ "


	5. Spelling

"Now then, sweet Cicero... your mission is complete. Return to the Sanctuary." Mino clenched his hand, then flicked his wrist and released the illusion into the air.

 **NOW THEN, SWEET CICERO, YOUR MISSION IS COMPLETE. RETURN TO THE SANCTUARY.**

It cleft the air of Dawnstar like a thunderclap.

Mino's hands slapped over his ears on the first syllable, and dropped away only after the ringing in his ears stopped.

 _Sounds like the spell needs a bit of work._

" _That is true in more than one sense._ "

 _Y-... yes, Lucien. Do you not realize when I'm making a pun at him?_

 _"I'm not required to play along."_

 _...shut up._

" _I am also not required to be silent in the execution of my duties."_

"I THINK IT NEEDS A LITTLE FINE-TUNING!" Mino shouted.

 _We were just discussing that. Have you considered reconfiguring the destination of the spell to be only Cicero's ears, as opposed to simply releasing sound into the open air?_

Mino considered this. "...if I can isolate the signature the target via astral media... but... Hey, Mom."

 _What?_

"Can you sense where every member of the Dark Brotherhood is right now?"

A brief pause. _I can now._

"Then I think I know how to perform the spell. Well, spells, actually. A use of Alteration to make my voice speak next to the target from any point in Mundus, and a specific Illusion to exclude any ear but the target's from hearing it. Nazir and Babette are in the same room a ways over, right?"

 _Right._

"Let's give this a try, then..."

Mino's mind expanded to encompass infinite possibility. Rocks squeezed yield milk, fish are but birds flying through water, troll blood speaks the lore of Pelinal Whitestrake, my voice can reach all of Tamriel, five and three added are eleven.

 _Here._

Another part of Mino's mind shuttered his words from prying ears and listening liars. With a voice inaudible, he spoke a silent missive to the vampire child.

Something popped in Mino's nose.

Babette's distinctive pattering announced her arrival moments later.

"Yes, Listener?" She sniffed the air. "...ah... Mino... You're bleeding..."

Mino brushed his hand across his face. A trickle of blood issued from his left nostril.

"By Kyne..." he muttered as he dabbed the blood away with a nearby tuft of tundra cotton. "I don't suppose you'll want this when I'm done with it."

Babette's delicate nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Naturally. So, you heard me?"

Babette nodded. "Yes."

"What did I say?"

"You ordered me to meet you in the gallery as soon as possible. Here we are. Though, I am a mite surprised you _made_ it to the gallery before I did." Babette smiled a bit, unconsciously emphasizing her teeth.

"Why's that?"

Babette snorted. "Because you whispered to me! Don't be silly! I didn't even hear you running!"

Mino smirked. "You hear that, Mom?"

 _I hear everything that ever happens to you. It's as irritating as it sounds._

"She thought I was right there! It works! It really works!"

Babette shot Mino a quizzical look, then her eyes slipped over to Lucien's shade.

"Oh, hello, Uncle Lucien!"

" _Hello, Babette. Could you please try to convince the Listener to let me return to Sithis' side while he's doing magic?_ "

Babette gave him a radiant smile. "Oh, Brother, could you please-"

"All you had to do was ask, Lucien," Mino interjected as he unmade the mental binding that brought Lucien to Tamriel.

" _...point taken, Listener._ "

"So..." Babette began, "what was that about the... 'it works'? What's the 'it'?"

"I'm working on a calling spell, to let our Brothers and Sisters in the field know if something urgent comes up. Like, say, if we need cheese for Sundas brunch. Or a big case comes up. Or another Imperial raid destroys the Sanctuary. You know, that kind of thing." Mino patted her on the head. "You'll be thrilled to hear you were the first successful recipient of the message."

Babette's brow wrinkled. "...am I not the first one you tried to call?"

"Cicero. Just a bit back. You heard that noise?"

Babette's expression was of dignified confusion. "What noise?"

"A minute or two ago? So loud my ears are still ringing?!"

Babette shrugged.

"...you didn't hear it."

"I'm afraid not, my Listener."

Mino pulled the cotton out of his nose and gently wiped his nostril. "...then that means I need to recheck that calculation. Thanks, Babette! I'll be sure to get you a daedra heart next time I go out!"

 _You can find it on your own. Portals to Oblivion are impossible._

"Yeah? How do you think I made all those blades in the armory?"

 _...you're shitting me!_

"And you say you're omniscient."

 _No, I didn't. I just know what my Children are doing. And apparently, not all the time._

"...I stand corrected."

 _Just send for my loyal Cicero already! You're making me self-conscious!_

"I wouldn't think you had a self to be conscious of."

 _Infinite. Torment._

"Fine. Where is he?"

A rumbling roar shook the Sanctuary, filling the air with thunder and noise as four intertwining voices cried, as one:  
 _ **"KOS NAHLOT!"**_

Mino strode outside and replied, cracking the sky with the force of a mighty Thu'um that could shake the earth and boil the seas,  
 ** _"ZU'U HON HI! KROSIS!"_**

Walking inside again, Mino's face was twisted into a scowl.

 _What was that all about?_

"The Greybeards. They want me to keep it down after the last loud noise."

 _And I thought I was your only parental figure._

"Apparently not."

 _I haven't felt this feeling before._

"It's called jealousy."

 _Indeed? No wonder Astrid acted the way she did._

"...I really don't like where this is going."


End file.
